1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary buckle assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a buckle assembly with improved tongue ejection mechanisms.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of multipoint harnesses is known in the art. These harnesses generally include a series of four or more straps that are secured to a common buckle assembly by way of tongue plates. These harnesses further include a single release mechanism, whereby a user can simultaneously unlock all the tongue plates in a single operation.
An example of one such harness is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,892,232 to Quilter. Quilter discloses a quick release device that employs a series of loading springs. The loading springs include forked leaves that engage rockers. The rockers, in turn, selectively engage strap lugs. The strap lugs can be disengaged by rotating a central knob.
Another example of a multipoint harness is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,732 to Cushman. Cushman discloses a quick release buckle that includes a tripping disc. Tripping disc engages a detent lub over the bias of a compression spring. The detent lubs include beveled surfaces for engaging an opening within the tongue strap.
Although each of the referenced inventions achieves it own individual objective, they all suffer from common drawbacks. Namely, none of the referenced inventions includes an ejection mechanism that forceably ejects the tongue from the housing when in the unlocked orientation. Nor does the cited art disclose an ejection mechanism that also serves to secure the tongue when in the locked orientation. Finally, none of the referenced inventions disclose an ejection mechanism that ensures the uniform and simultaneous ejection of all tongue plates.